User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Profile Pictures Thanks a lot! By the way, how do I enlarge the two pictures that are on my user page? On a side topic, how does one get more penguins to view one's igloo(s)? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 17:19, January 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:New Wiki Vandalism I have heard about this. I do agree that an IP check would probably be best to prove that the vandal is not me. I also do believe for a large part that I've been framed, probably by one of my "friends". I first became wary of the vandalism when I saw CPWN's tweet declaring that anonymous editing for a week, a week or so ago. I assumed it was due to vandalism, and I looked further into the situation and realized I was right. I first found out the vandal had framed me when P-P PM'ed me yesterday morning on chat and notified me that users had suspected it was me and supposedly had proof. Thank you for the message. Kallie Jo (talk) 19:21, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :Does zappa78@yahoo.com ring a bell? 19:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::And now you're not replying? It's becoming obvious that it was you. 19:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry for the late reply. Yes, "zappa78@yahoo.com" does indeed ring a bell; it was the creation email for the penguin "Sleddingman", which a kind twitter user gave me in late 2011/early 2012. I had to give the creation email to Crzypengu on twitter, for I had won a contest for a Castle Pin code, and he needed the creation email of Sleddingman so I could convince Club Penguin support that I was the creator/original owner of the account (which I wasn't). I never had access to the email zappa78@yahoo.com, the only person I know of who has access to it is the person who gave me the penguin Sleddingman (and I can't seem to remember who gave me it). On another note, looking at that pastebin it's extremely easy to believe that I am the vandal. Believe it or not, most of those things were things that the vandal intentionally did to make people believe that I am the vandal; I left chat yesterday after you asked me to go on IRC because I knew if I went there, I would immediately be accused of being the vandal, and I also didn't want to deal with anymore drama regarding this incident. I must note that it is eery how the times when I went off the chat and the times when the vandal stopped vandalizing/editing were so similar. Nonetheless, I don't think it is possible for myself to convince you that I am not the vandal, since everything leads to me, and I myself don't even know much about this incident other than what P-P, Hey.youcp and that pastebin that you linked told me. I am not asking you to believe me, and I don't really expect you to believe me. All I can say is that I never vandalized on CPWN or any other wiki for that matter. :::Kallie Jo (talk) 20:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::The fact that you locked your twitter makes the CPW more suspicious, Kallie Jo. I'm a user there and one of the people asked to help find out who it was. The vandal accepted the fact that the twitter was their's, but couldn't contact. Almost at the same time you left, the vandal left as well. Aside from the I.P check, the knowledge of parties, Staffan, and LM96's ban, it's becoming aparent. --Wonderweez (Talk) 03:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Nonsense. Kallie, stop trying to use reverse psychology on everyone. The guilt trip isn't working here. Nobody has any reason to "frame" you. Even if someone were trying to frame you, they would clearly state they were you in order to get you in trouble, which they didn't do. The vandalism had no name associated with it and never claimed to be you. We linked it to you through evidence and our own research. As soon as we discovered your twitter and brought your name up, the vandalism just suddenly stopped and you disappeared. All the evidence points to you, and if you are an honest person you would publicly admit your mistakes and apologize. You need to learn that this kind of behavior isn't acceptable from admins. If an admin from our wiki vandalized your wiki we would demote them because we expect better from our admins. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 04:02, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I'd also like to point out that one of the IPs used to vandalize was not a proxy and we verified that the IP is originating from Maine. This means that whoever did it is definitely from Maine. This is where Kallie claims to live. If anyone "framed" him, they would also have to be from Maine and the chances of this are extremely slim. This, plus all of the other evidence such as the email, twitter, etc. means we are 100% certain it was you. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 04:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::::>When asked if Luckyboy777CP is him, he denied it and claimed that he was Earthquakejf, which does not exist. :::::::Jeserator has noticed that "Earthquakejf" is listed here (line 10196), but when I logged on CP and searched him, it claimed that penguin doesn't exist. ._. 11:51, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come on chat we have a person who has an unacceptable username! BluePuffle 22:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] 02:00, January 4, 2014‎ (UTC) --Jess0426 (Talk) 02:43, January 4, 2014‎ (UTC) Thanks No problem, thank you, and should I add my player card on the Gallery? I'll go ahead and add it first, but please double check with me later on. ☺Swanflutter♫This is the ❄Besties☃ 08:13, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Deletions Hey Kawkeet, Since at the time I can't seem to find a patroller or an admin on chat, I thought I could just leave the pages and files here for you to assess. *User:Phineas99cp/2013 quiz 31E -- This is an unused redirect to User:Phineas99cp/ITSOVA9000!!!, which is now deleted. *User:Cute -- This is a user page that was created by . Therefore the user page should be deleted since the user (if they do exist) does not edit here. *File:CJShadow.jpg -- This file is now unused due a .png version being uploaded (File:Helmet of Shadows PC.png). *File:CJShadow2.jpg -- The same reason as above goes for this (File:Helmet of Shadows IG.png). Thanks! Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 00:24, January 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Missed Promotion I'm free for three more weeks so, any date in that time will do. And, some other news: http://prntscr.com/2icae8 WikiaMaster123 (talk) 07:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:CheckUser No Response Hi Hey.you, Perhaps sending again and mentioning that they didn't reply last time would work. A business man cannot ignore an angry customer after all :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:29, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Protect Would you mind protecting File:Cp.png for me? 19:08, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate Images i uploaded duplicate (Resized) images for my User Page and My New Signature. I dont really know how to use this wikia. Sorry :( Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 11:57, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Delete Delete this page: Black dino puffle Thanks 12:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Underaged User Hi Hey.you, This user admitted he was 10 in a reply on a forum, and later removed his reply. Please block him. Kallie Jo (talk) 22:58, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Updates I also posted one update page User blog:Cool Pixels/Club Penguin Updates: 23rd January 2014 Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 10:38, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Chat Hi. Whenever you get the chance, you should come by the chat. It would be nice to talk to you. :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 17:17, January 25, 2014 (UTC) EPF Dear admin, On the Elite Penguin Force page, it says that the headquarters is the EPF Command Room (formerly). That's wrong. Can you change it? 581326 (talk) 00:49, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the vandalism. [[User:Casablancker|'''Caveman Casa]] [[User Talk:Casablancker|'loves']] [[User:Casablancker/Templates|'Booga']] 06:12, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Updates: 30th January 2014 I posted some updates Here. Please check it out! --Cool Pixels (Talk) 04:41, January 31, 2014‎ (UTC) Club Penguin Updates: February 6th 2014 Club Penguin Updates: February 6th 2014 Click Here Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 10:19, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate image I ACCIDENTALLY ADDED ONE IMAGE TWO TIMES CAN YOU DELETE IT . Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 12:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Blog Hi Hey.you, do you mind if I put my blog in the "News" category? I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 20:17, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :Look at this picture; anyone who is about to join chat will see it. No need to put your blog on the main page. :Kallie Jo (talk) 20:23, February 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed with Kallie. Thank you for making the blog, but this way is more convenient. ::-- 20:40, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Make to Catali2012 (old penguin)'s Player Card ID and Making My Newer Userpage! Good luck and have fun! --[[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[Blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 05:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Can I see you on chat for a minute? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 04:32, March 20, 2014 (UTC) RE:Old Wig Icons Hi Hey.you, I get them from the CPPS.me swf files. It seems like they haven't been updated, and most files are there.. Some of the items are customized but it's pretty easy to tell if something is modified. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:40, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. almost forgot :P But you might find it useful to use SWiX to convert the SWF files to XML, then copy the XML to this converter to make it larger, and then save the output in SWiX and then use Kurst to export a large PNG version. I find it quicker and more official than the SWFModify trick. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:03, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey :( Hi Hey.youcp..I'm sorry I missed you last time you were on chat..I was probably busy and forgot I was on chat. I just want to know when the next time you are on chat will be. March hasn't been a good month for me..in fact all of 2014 has been really hard and just overall a bad year, and I really need a friend to talk to. :( Talk to you then.. :( -- S h u r o w 22:23, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Cool! Hey Hey.you, Cool wiki theme! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:34, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Muppets World Tour Review Is this user blog post eligible to be on the "Club Penguin News" section of the CP Wikia Homepage? User blog:CPPerapin/Muppets World Tour 2014 Review ~Perapin :) (talk) 07:20, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello Long time no see, old friend :P BRICKLEBERRY! 02:13, April 4, 2014 (UTC) A Thread Can you highlight this thread (and if you want, give your opinion on the topic)? :P BRICKLEBERRY! 02:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Re:Edit Rampage Sorry for going nuts on the edits! I will calm down and make a vote for the vote page but first you need confirm it :P BRICKLEBERRY! 05:52, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey.youcp --'Kyfur' (talk) 06:40, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come to chat please. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 23:46, April 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Username Template Hi Hey.you, That's a really good idea actually. I've added a case to not execute the function in the forum threads and in board threads, so it's now disabled them. Thanks for your creative idea! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:48, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, read my latest message to P-P in case he doesn't answer :P BRICKLEBERRY! 02:53, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] 00:43, April 22, 2014‎ (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey it's your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day greeting card for you, and don't forget the three Earth Day words: Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:41, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Music Jam Page Hi Hey.you! The reason for my use of the period (.) was because the page Music Jam 2014 was originally deleted and I did not know how to get it back. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 00:02, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring Green Ninja and Callum Fawsitt were misbehaving by being involved in an editing conflict and using unnecessary caps. Since I had to revert 3 times and Callum Fawsitt and Green Ninja together reverted 3 times, I can not revert anymore otherwise I will break the 3RR. Nom Nom Cake was also involved in this but not as severely with the capital letters that Callum Fawsitt and Green Ninja did. Like I said in my case: :"The Music Jam 2014 could start in June 26 and carry on to the best of July, for example. Polo Field did not give specifics that the party would start in July. He said "Summer 2014". Summer = June, July, and August. There is no reason for reverting my edits and for removing relevant information. It is better to be factual on a CP wikia article than biased. We can't tell the future and have to rely well on the facts we have." Would you mind restoring the page to my version - because I claim that it is correct - based on the evidence we have now? Callum Fawsitt and Green Ninja have not yet responded to me or used my talk page as a method of coming to a consensus, but I will update this message if they will. :The edit warring can be seen here: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Jam_2014?action=history :UPDATE: Thanks for resolving the issue. :) ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:15, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting started at User blog:Cool Pixels/Igloo Contest, and the voting will be over after 6 days (April 30th)! You are invited to vote for the best igloo, and may the best one win! All the contestants (your friends) are waiting for your votes! Please vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:15, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' RE:Abbreviations in Chat Hi Hey.you, That's a great idea. Nice work Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:11, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Guess who got a present '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 01:43, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Radar Strike Restoration Hi Hey.youcp. All the other Spy Drills games have their own individual page so I am wondering if this page should be restored. :'Update:' The page was restored by Kallie Jo. :) '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 01:18, May 4, 2014 (UTC) User ID (CP Avatar) Hey, Hey.youcp. I'm trying to add my user id (this) to my User Info Box, but I just get a really large "no image" photo?? Thanks, Roses are red, but how are violets blue?! (talk) 20:02, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :The id parameter only works with the UserInfobox; you're using the CharacterInfobox. :Kallie Jo (talk) 20:12, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:32, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 16:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Video to Gif Hey Hey.you (I always chuckle when I say that), Recently, I've been looking for a good program or online converter that will convert a video clip into an animated gif. I know that this could be done with Photoshop, however, I was looking for something free. Also, I was searching around and I found that there is a plugin for GIMP (the program that I use) called "GAP" and it performs this action. However, the site where you download it is down or something is wrong with it because Chrome just tells me it can't be loaded. Since I currently cannot download that, I've instead recorded the video using Screecast-O-Matic, converted that to a gif using the option it gives, then editing the gif in GIMP. This is not the most accurate method, considering that the video was 6 seconds long but the gif resulted in being about 7 seconds in length. Since I know that that you have knowledge in the image world, I was wondering if you could recommend either a program or online converter that is free and does not leave a watermark for what I am trying to do. Thanks, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 00:25, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :After I left chat the other day, I finally got GAP to work. It works pretty good and did just what I needed. Just wanted to thank you again for helping me! Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 19:06, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello Can you please fix my userbox. Redidy Penguin (talk) 03:46, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Wayback Machine I've noticed that you have used the Wayback Machine. I have been trying to obtain an old music file that I want from a previous version of a website using the Wayback Machine. When that version of the website was still the current one, I heard the specific music file when I visited the website. However, I can no longer ''directly visit that version of the website as I had before, as the website had been renewed, and the music file is not there in the new version of the website. When I go to that version of the website (which is archived in multiple dates in the Wayback Machine) through the Wayback Machine, I cannot hear the music file. If you are able to, may you tell me everything that I can do so that I can hear the old music file and possibly have access to it? Thanks in advance!!! Benny75527 (talk) 21:51, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :May you look into this specific website for me (which I retrieved from here)? Just in case, may you also look into this specific website and this specific website for me (which I retrieved from here)? :Thanks in advance!!! :Benny75527 (talk) 01:24, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Do you have any advice on how to get the owner of the site to reply to me (How do I get him to do so if he does not reply to me?)? If yes, may you give me all of such advice? ::While I am able to contact the owner of the website that I linked to you, as I can see here, is it always possible to contact the owner(s) of a website? If yes, what is/are the way(s) to do so? If no, when is it not possible to do so? ::Also, about the last link that you sent to me, for future purposes, how would one have been able to access this link in its regular form (which also doesn't play the music) without the Wayback Machine, when the music still used to play on the website that I had linked to you (I figured that there would be (a) method(s) for this that would also apply to other websites that contain such music files. Am I right?)? ::Thanks in advance!!! ::Benny75527 (talk) 02:29, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I have found the music that I was looking for, that I had previously mentioned, and it is thanks to your help! By your directing of me to the URL for the music file which used to exist in the URL but which no longer does, via the Wayback Machine, and which was not archived in the Wayback Machine through the URL, I was able to find the music elsewhere using a specific part of the URL that you had directed me to. Thanks for helping me find the music! :::As of now, the music that I had previously mentioned, that I was looking for, is located here. :::May you help me put this music onto my user page? :::Thanks in advance! :::Benny75527 (talk) 02:36, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Liliana2062 is Catali2016's sister account! Hello! Make is Liliana2062's Player Card ID! Good luck, hey.youcp! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[Blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 04:30, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg 13:30, June 8, 2014‎ (UTC) Club Penguin Updates Here are this week's CP updates: User blog:Cool Pixels/Club Penguin Updates: 12th June 2014. Thanks :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:01, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Looped Music May you create a format (such as the formats shown here and here) for the latest music that I mentioned so that I can add a looped version of this music ''onto my user page? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 01:29, June 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Penguin-Pal the Wiki Celebrity lol hey.you, I suppose the average is 1/2 or 1/3. Random question :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:31, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok sorry Mr. Admin Yeah. I'm sorry mr. admin --~ 25px Digimon is awesome! XD 25px (Talk) 21:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) 50chips Hi Hey.you, I saw you uploaded some pictures of penguins from Game Day! Is it ok if you upload a picture of 50chips (someone from Game Day) for the 50chips page please? 50chips is on the Yellow Team. Thank you, �� �� 21:34, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Epic! Hi Hey.you, Awesome wiki design. Nice work! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:22, June 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: Fighting Sorry about that, I'm sure we both learned our lesson :P Ifellfromgel Talk Blog 09:34, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Long time no see Hello, Sorry for not talking to you since a long time XP. I have been busy and recently became active. Anyway, how are you? How is everything in the wiki with you? Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 17:46, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hai ^ DjCadence ThePenguin (Talk) 18:31, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Move request Hi! Could you move this page to GoCpFan234's "userblogspace" because I can't and it does not belong on the mainspace? :) Best and Worst Parties '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 22:02, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :'UPDATE:' Thanks for fixing it, Hey.youcp! :) '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 22:06, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity A notice to the administration, I will be absent for the next week or so due to a vacation. Just wanted to give you a heads-up. Thanks for your attention, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 12:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:In-Game Image Tutorial Hi Hey.you, This is quite common that an item sprite (or in this case, the penguin sprite) is 10 times smaller or so (by opening Trillix, and going to the Sprites -> Sprite N -> correct frame or Frames -> correct frame, and then checking the scale value. If it's 0.9999999, for instance, the matching svg version needs to be scaled up by ×10 to complete it to 1). However, there's a better method, with PNGs- not with an SVG version- but still in a high quality. SandorL made an epic file that you can check here that allows you to insert item IDs for an in-game/playercard image, and then get an image of a penguin that wears that item. Further more, it's also possible to get a transparent version instead of screenshotting; you can download SandorL's file, edit its script with this program, so now, instead of pointing to a file under CP's domain, it points to a local file in your computer. So all there is left is to replace, for example: doll.c0.loadMovie("http://" + mediaURL + "v2/content/global/clothing/icons/" + _root.pinID + ".swf"); With this, which in this case, loads a file in the same folder named "item0.swf": doll.c0.loadMovie("item0.swf"); And then save. So whenever you want to extract an image of a given item, you download that item sprite swf as item0.swf (or whatever you called it when you modified SandorL's file). Then open SandorL's file using Kurst, and set the following parameters: *frame rate- 1 *content scale- 4 *seconds- 5 (to make sure that there's enough time to load the item sprite, though it usually takes only 3) Then all there's left is to crop the PNG image. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:25, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come on chat ~ Perapin (Contact) 02:04, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Inactive I will be inactive for 2 weeks because of formative assessment exams, These exams are very tough and I really need to score good marks for this! I will not be editing and also not making customs. Thanks :) - [[User:Cool Pixels|'Let's;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Start; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 07:48, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Hey.youcp! :D ✓ Kyfur (talk) 11:22, July 8, 2014 (UTC) no problem :) np :) just helping this wiki as always :P Penguin44eve (talk) 04:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: User Page Locked What did you exactly mean when you gave me that information about my userpage locked? Is it supposed to be a maximum of characters? Just tell me what you mean. ~Teh Warrior Kitteh!~ (talk) 09:05, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Possibly Promotions? Hey There Hey.youcp! I see you demoted 2 of the Patrollers yesterday down to Chat Moderators. Will there be any chance that there will be a few rollbacks promoted to Patrollers? Thanks Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 19:44, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :There are 3 more admins that you haven't asked, don't forget them! Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC) get on chat get on chat ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:01, July 11, 2014 (UTC) WikiaFrog's Chat Ban Hi Hey.youcp! Thank you for contacting me regarding WikiaFrog's Chat Ban! I will be more than sure to explain what went wrong. Basically, when I entered the chat yesterday I got a load of messages from the told command saying a few people spammed, I banned 3 people, one for bullying and being mean, 2 of them were spamming, now, what I think was the case is that I banned him for too long, I see you have unbanned him which means he's only had a 1 day ban, thank you for this, I see I was probably over exaggerating due to the fact I caught some spam. In the meantime, when I see WikiaFrog enter the chat room I will discuss this with him, explain to him where the mistake was and apologize. Enjoy your day and I hope to see you soon! Kind Regards Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 10:00, July 13, 2014 (UTC) A request for Hey.youcp Can you please come on chat? I need to talk to you. ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:51, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Problems with Sharkbate Hi Hey.youcp! Firstly, What the hell has Sharkbate being doing to my Bot User:Fawsit, he has no rights to edit my Bot, I am not sure exactly what he has done (see here: http://prntscr.com/42o1qw) but I am not happy. He has caused a lot of drama recently, and I even seen him playing with the !seen command he said !seen me which is totally irrelevant, he has also been calling users dumb which might not be bad for a normal user but it is for a chat moderator, maybe you could talk to him, he thinks User:Fawsit is a sockpuppet when its my Bot and many other things. Also some other screenshots here by a few other users: http://prntscr.com/42o7cy http://prntscr.com/42o7uv http://prntscr.com/42o7yj http://prntscr.com/42o8ga I hope to hear back from you soon! :) Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:21, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Wow. First off, you're lying. Check the logs. I never used !seen and I never called anyone dumb. Lying never helps anything, Callum. Link the log where I said that. Oh wait, you can't, because it never happened. You're just angry because I exposed you for using a a fake bot. Sorry not sorry. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 20:16, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Sharkbate, User:Fawsit is a Bot which is used for editing, I have been having fun with the Bot for a while when P-P has been on and he has even done things like !define and I have defined it for a laugh, there is nothing wrong with this Sharkbate, and when the logs update again I will find where you said !seen me. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) '''Callum Fawsitt' :::Agreed with Shark. Also, the demotion you gave to him was invalid. The first demotion for "being rude" (this last one); it was nothing rude at all. How can Callum and Friends for example go around and call people idiots, while Sharkbate cant say just a little fact without having to get demoted? The Second Demotion would probably happen now after you read your talk page and go believe Callum (like half of the wiki does), who is a liar face. He admitted publically he is 12, he admitted that he is trying to take advantage of users to get higher in power and so on. Also, his "bot" is a phoney baloney sockpuppet; I saw the Wikians use !define (user) command to the "bot". It takes him 15 seconds to respond and finally give the definition for the user, plus Titanium Ninja said !define Titanium Ninja. Fawsit didn't define him; 10 seconds later, someone used !define Callum Fawsitt and Fawsit defined that user. Still; if you decide to demote Sharkbate, your decision is HORRIBLY WRONG and you should think a bit. --[[User:Penstubal|'Penstubal']] (Talk) 20:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::@Callum: You came on chat and spammed "Hello" to every user who said hi. I banned the bot because you were using it as a sockpuppet. Justified reason. Explain your lying above. I never "edited" your bot, either. Obviously nobody else is happy with you having rights due to your constant abuse and lying, so I don't see a point in you continuing this argument. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 20:27, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Penstubal, Sharkbate was demoted for a reason, he called someone an idiot which is very impolite as he is a chat moderator, he is there to make people feel welcome and not call them idiots (I assume Hey.youcp) would agree with me here. Also, this is not the first time Sharkbate has done this according to what was in his demotion history. You were being rude to me also, which I do not tolerate Penstubal. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:45, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I hope you realize you have been rude to me and half the wiki too, which means, if we are going to get punished, you /MUST/ be punished also. Also, i repeat, you admitted you took advantage of users and wanted to get higher power on the wiki, and how you wanna demote all chat mods and stuff. --[[User:Penstubal|'Penstubal']] (Talk) 20:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Really? Can you please find the proof that I have been rude to many users? I have seen you disrespect people many times Penstubal even over other users icons like myself which is nothing to do with you. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:53, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey there. Callum Fawsitt is causing unneeded drama. Many people are unhappy with his constant lying and abuse. He also refuses to stop spreading lies about me to get me demoted. You can check the history of this talk page message, but I cleared it because it's an unneeded circle of drama. It has become more of a fight between Penstubal and Callum, but whatever. Callum makes points that are untrue (saying I'm calling everyone dumb, editing his "bot", etc.) when all I did was ban his bot because he was using it as a sockpuppet. Not trying to hide anything, since you can easily check history. But this whole thing is ridiculous. Sorry to waste your time by having to read this, but hey. I guess that's what you have to do as an admin. You can check the chat logs too. I didn't do anything wrong. OH, and you can see the lovely brawl that was going on with everyone saying Callum needs to be demoted (including myself) due to his misdeeds. Have a nice day, sir. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 20:54, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Resolved Problem resolved by Wolfgangs. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 21:01, July 14, 2014‎ Can you come on chat please so I can talk with you? Hi Hey.youcp! Could you please come on chat so I can discuss a few things with you? Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) More Problems Regarding The Bot Hi Hey.youcp! We dealt with one issue with the Bot that Sharkbate causing now there seems to be another problem with the Bot caused by Wolf-gangs. Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:26, July 14, 2014 (UTC) 'User:Fawsit Bot' '''Hi Hey.youcp!' As you know I was rather annoyed when Sharkbate banned the Bot, we fixed this problem and now it is out of the way. But now I am really mad with Wolf-gangs, he has removed the Bot status without no propper reason that is acceptable (http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?type=rights&page), can you promote it's Bot status back then talk with Wolf-gangs? This would be really good. Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:01, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt 'Issues with Bot still cant be solved somehow due to Wolf-gangs' Hi Hey.youcp! Wolf-gangs is still not listening to what he has done, he demoted my Bot without leaving a relevant reason, when will he understand that he has demoted the Bot unfairly. http://prntscr.com/42ytkl - This hear clearly states that the Bot shouldnt have been demoted but still nobody has done anything about it... Any ideas on what to do? Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:49, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt RE:Bots Hi Hey.you, We talked about it afterwards. It was kinda late and i forgot some of the details :P I'll just ask him again later. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:46, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Wolfgang's Award Hello, I know users are no longer interested in such awards. But, I will give you this award that I rarely give to any user. You have been a great editor and admin. Please accept it. File:Sdgsgfs Award.PNG Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 21:21, July 17, 2014 (UTC) 'Just thought I'd let you know' Hi Hey.youcp! Just thought I'd make you aware that Cp kid has not came on the chat now for a week which has passed the maximum amount of time for a Chat Moderator, see here: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/Demotion Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 09:50, July 20, 2014 (UTC) 'Thank You and You're Most Welcome!' Hi Hey.youcp! You're Most Welcome, I will always notify you about these things as I know you take action where as others dont always as soon. Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:17, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt :He would have been demoted a long time ago, since he has broken the demotion policy numerous times before, but I asked Dps a while back and he said I shouldn't demote since he is apparently a 'representative of the new wiki'. :P :Kallie Jo (talk) 18:20, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes this is what I heard from P-P and Dps too, anyways, everyone has there opinion so I respect both Hey.youcp and you're opinion Kallie! :P ::Callum Fawsitt Extracting Music from an Online Game How does one extract music from an online game? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 20:09, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Extracting Music from an Online Game May you take a look into this game for me, for the music on the second level of this game I am looking for. Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 01:04, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Extracting Music from an Online Game May you loop the music and create a MediaWiki page for it so I can embed it on the wiki? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 02:07, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Messages on Talk Pages on Wikis How does one format multiple messages on the same topic like you did here? Also, like how one can edit one's message on a thread, how can one edit one's message on a talk page (without including the entire talk page when in the process of editing)? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 17:56, July 23, 2014 (UTC) In-game and player card Hello, I see that you have been uploading high quality images of penguins in-game and on a player card. If you want to even get a better quality image, please check it out here. Please rate the guide in that page talk page. Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 18:10, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Maze Mouse Music May you loop the music from here (without a gap between the end of the music and the beginning of the music) and create a MediaWiki page for it so I can embed it on the wiki? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 18:32, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Zap to It Music May you loop the music from here (without a gap between the end of the music and the beginning of the music) and create a MediaWiki page for it so I can embed it on the wiki? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 00:00, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Notification The Patroller promotion and the Rollback promotion are now over as it has been a week. Enjoy the honor of promoting them, sir. :) ~ Perapin (Contact) 05:09, July 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Congratulations thanx Hey.youcp :D ✓ Kyfur (talk) 06:11, July 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Patroller Promotion Hey youcp. Thanks! I will try to use my patroller rights carefully! [[User:Phineas99cp|'SUMMER ' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| BELONGS ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| TO ]] July 29, 2014 Re: Zap to It Music I have followed all of your steps up until right before downloading SWiX. When I try to download SWiX from where you mentioned, I am unable to and instead get the error message "You must be logged in as an administrator when installing this program." What do I do to proceed from here? Thanks in advance! Benny75527 (talk) 20:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please come here. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 21:13, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Vote Page I have rechanged my vote to "against". Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 00:44, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Vote Page Idea Hello, I would like to suggest an idea to go on the Vote Page. Misbehaving users on chat get banned after 3 kicks. Some users may think that this is to strict. So I would like to have a vote to make it 4 kicks. If you say yes, I would probably be neutral with the vote (this may change though). Please tell me what you think, thank you! ��Let's go to �� 01:57, August 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Community Vote Hi Hey.you, Thank you for the notice, changed the vote :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:36, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Community Vote You are right! Why did I vote for it? I don't remember well but I think I edited the wrong section! Sorry, anyway its good that the vote didn't pass :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Let's;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Start; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 14:42, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Check This and This (First Everybody voted for it and second everyone voted Against)- [[User:Cool Pixels|'Let's;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Start; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 14:49, August 3, 2014 (UTC) '(Demotion Policy)' Hi Hey.youcp! I am just letting you know that JW has violated the demotion policy for Chat Moderator since he has not been on the chat now for over a week. Because the Bot might not be on the chat when you check here is the proof: http://prntscr.com/49x1cb Also, I would recommend keeping an eye on Ocean since he has not been very active recently, not been on chat for over 3 weeks nor edited either so I think he has also violated the Admin policy. Thanks, Callum! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 17:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt RE:Activity I was there yesterday...the bot was just gone. JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 21:48, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ok thx :P Also just to let you know i will be away from August 16 - August 23 bcuz vacation JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 22:02, August 5, 2014 (UTC)